


Communication

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Mistakes Are Made, Nosy Alya Césaire, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Alya just wants to help her friend get laid.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).



> GalahadWilder came up with the prompt, and then coerced me to write it. By which I mean he asked politely. The fiend.

It was a regular Thursday morning, and Alya was already sick of her friends.

Marinette and Adrien had been completely inseparable since they started dating, and they were so cute together—to the point where it was almost unbearable to be around them.

This particular Thursday morning, Marinette was sitting in Adrien’s lap feeding him a macaron, before kissing away the spare crumbs on his lips. It was so goddamn adorable Alya wanted to vomit.

She’d definitely been just as bad when she started dating Nino, but that was in the past. Alya had grown into a better person, and she’d run out of room for adorable “Adrienette” pictures on her phone anyways.

But when Marinette returned to her seat, giving Alya a shy smile, she knew she couldn’t _really_ blame her friend for being so mushy with the guy she’d wanted for _years_.

Still…one thing about their innocent (constant) flirting bothered her.

She really wanted to talk to her best friend about sex. Dicks. Banging. Compare their boyfriends, discuss positions and tips, just _share_ that instead of her keeping it bottled up so she wouldn’t taint poor innocent Marinette!

So Alya decided that Thursday morning. She was going to get her shy friend _laid_.

**

Friday morning, Marinette showed up to class in a jaw-dropping outfit.

She’d apparently themed her outfit around Chat Noir, an electric green skirt with thigh-high stockings beneath, showing just a sliver of skin between them. She wore a black tank top with “Cataclysm” written on it in sharp green letters, and a black choker with a small gold bell. To top it off, she’d shaped her hair into cat ear buns.

Alya was witness to Adrien literally tripping over his own feet when he saw her, landing on the steps of the classroom. Marinette just giggled and offered him her hand to help him up.

Thankfully, she didn’t sit in his lap this time. Alya did _not_ want to see that. Talk about it later, sure, have it happen in front of her own eyes in the middle of the classroom, no!

“M, did you get a visit from the ghost of sexy future last night or something?” Alya whispered to her friend as she sat down. “Because _damn_.”

She just smiled. “I thought I’d dress up nice for Adrien today. We’ve got a date after school.”

“Okay, but with you dressed like that, I’ll be surprised if you even leave your bedroom on your ‘date’,” Alya replied. “It’s about time you’re seducing that boy!”

Marinette flushed. “ _Alya!_ I’m not doing anything like that!”

“Well, you _should!_ ” she shot back. “You’re dating a literal model, how are you _not_ interested in riding that world-famous D?”

Marinette’s face became an impossible shade of red as she muttered, “Well, it’s hard to tell him what I want when I get all tied up and can’t say anything…”

Alya sighed, slinging her arm over her friend’s shoulders. “I can’t believe you still get so nervous around him. Did you _see_ the way he looked at you? You’ve got him wrapped around your finger!”

Marinette just continued to stare down at her desk, her blush spreading down her neck as she stayed silent.

Alya gave her friend a quick hug. “I’ll drop it. Just…take a breath, M, damn.”

**

That evening, Marinette and Adrien enjoyed their dinner out together before returning to Marinette’s home. Her parents were visiting family for the weekend, so they had the place to themselves.

“So, Alya said my outfit is ‘seducing’ you,” she said, a smile on her lips as she led him inside the apartment above the bakery. “I was just trying to be cute.”

“You are _adorable_ ,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. “I do really like the outfit, too.”

His hand slid along her side, down to her leg, his fingers resting on the thin strip of skin between skirt and stocking. He continued to kiss her, gently biting at her lower lip.

“So…do you want to go upstairs?” she asked, her voice breathy with desire.

**

The next day, Alya was waiting to hear back from Marinette. She’d sent a thousand texts asking how her date went, if she’d slept with Adrien, how _that_ went…

And Marinette _wasn’t answering_.

She waited until late in the afternoon, knowing her friend would likely still be asleep all morning (and half the afternoon probably).

But then—she’d had enough. She had a spare key to Marinette’s house, courtesy of the one time she’d watered plants for the family on vacation, so she headed straight over there and let herself in.

She heard a faint thumping coming from her friend’s room. So she _was_ awake!

Alya had seen Marinette naked before and had walked in on her flicking the bean more than once, so she didn’t hesitate to throw open the trapdoor and walk right in. “Marinette, get your _ass_ out of bed, or I’m gonna—”

Her threat died on her tongue as she headed up the stairs to her friend’s bed. She paused midstep as she saw Marinette on all fours on the mattress, wearing only some sort of strange leather harness…thing. Her mouth was occupied by a pink ballgag, but her eyes were screaming _murder_.

Behind her was a _very naked_ Adrien. Luckily for her sanity, Alya was not able to _see_ the model’s dick violating her very best friend, but the position of the two made it _very_ clear what was happening.

“Alya,” Adrien said through gritted teeth, his voice scarily even and calm, “Get out.”

“Uh, yeah, yep, leaving now,” she replied, backing down the stairs and leaving through the trapdoor.

As soon as they were alone, Adrien gently traced his fingers along Marinette’s chin, down her neck, making her moan. “Where were we, my Lady?”

**

Alya decided it was wisest to leave the house entirely and go focus on something else. The park across the street was a good a place as any to wander around and stop picturing her best friend in bondage gear.

Not too long later, she got a text from Marinette, asking her to come back over.

Thankfully, she and Adrien were both fully clothed this time as Marinette let Alya back into the apartment.

“You _really_ have to stop barging in on me like that,” she said, her mouth a disapproving pout.

Alya just shrugged. “I didn’t know you were…y’know. You never _told_ me you two did it!”

“Because that’s _private!_ ” Marinette hissed. “And, well, we’re not…normal.” She hung her head at the last word, but Adrien moved his arm around her shoulders, his expression silently daring Alya to say anything,

“Oh, I don’t care about _that_ ,” Alya said. “Whatever gets you off, go for it. But M, the last time I asked you if you were banging him, you said you get too tied up to…talk…to him…” Realization dawned on her, and she raised an eyebrow at a blushing Marinette.

Adrien couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Did you really?”

“Well—I wasn’t lying!” Marinette replied, her face red. “I just—come on, what was I _supposed_ to say?”

Adrien kissed her forehead, while Alya, already over the whole thing, pushed past them to raid Marinette’s kitchen. “So, hey, M, when are we going to have some girl time and dish about this? Because I’ve got some _stories_ about Nino and honestly I wanna know more about this whole fetish thing you’ve got going on.”

Marinette turned to hide her face against Adrien’s shoulder, who answered for her, “Definitely not this weekend. Her parents are gone, my father doesn’t care where I am, we were _planning_ on doing a little more of that ‘whole fetish thing’. So if you would kindly please _leave us the hell alone_ …”

“Bite me, Sunshine,” Alya replied, sticking out her tongue. “I’ll go, you don’t have to be an ass about it.”

“Apparently I do.”

“Watch it, or I’ll describe in _detail_ how your best friend’s dick tastes,” Alya warned playfully as she walked to the door. “Have fun and be safe, kids!”

Once they were alone again, Marinette finally peeked out from her hiding spot against Adrien’s chest. “So…want to play some UMS?”

“Or we could do that thing you like with the candle…”

Marinette grinned widely. “Yes, _sir_.”


End file.
